


adulting 101

by wineandsoju



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, mark is a tired child, renjun is a mom friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wineandsoju/pseuds/wineandsoju
Summary: Mark just wants to go back to being a minor.Wherein Mark's still busy adjusting to life without curfew and seeks comfort in Renjun's arms.





	adulting 101

**Author's Note:**

> in fulfilment of [this prompt](https://curiouscat.me/renjisung/post/553611070) by an anon from my cc.

It’s a quarter past midnight and Mark is still not done with his schedule for the day. He looks out the van’s window admiring the city lights, the sound of the other members’ soft chattering in the background. Donghyuck is nuzzled up beside him, already snoring. He hums to the song playing on the car’s stereo.

 

The van eases to a halt and Mark lightly taps the youngest, signalling that they’re at the dorms and it’s time to get off.

 

“Get some proper sleep, Hyuck,” he says as he waves goodbye.

 

“I hope you get actual _sleep_ ,” the younger shouts back emphasizing the last word.

 

Mark just smiles back knowing well that he hasn’t had proper sleep since the new promotions started. Sometimes he misses being a minor. Don’t get him wrong, being an actual legal adult has a lot of perks, but being underage also meant that he didn’t have to work past ten pm. Just several months ago, he and Donghyuck had to pull out from official schedules and wait for the older members. Most of their waiting time were spent playing games or, in Mark’s case, catching up on sleep. He used to hate it, but now he misses it so bad.

 

He’s grateful for everything he’s received so far, though. He never asked to debut in every unit, but it just so happened that he fit every image. He always tried to be his true self in the shows his groups appeared in, and even he’s amazed that the producers liked him enough to cast him in more shows. Now, he’s filming for another variety show and he’s more than thankful he gets to spend it with two of his most trusted seniors. He even gets to enjoy drinking alcohol for the first time—well, first time on camera, that is.

 

It’s around four o’clock in the morning when filming ends. Mark’s in the van’s front seat smiling stupidly at the street lights that quickly pass by him. He mutters to himself commenting on how pretty Seoul looks at night. He closes his eyes for a quick second and suddenly catches himself snoring. He heaves a deep sigh, feeling the weight of the long day past.

 

“Let’s go to the Dreamies’ dorms,” his words come out, almost a whisper, “it’s much closer.”

 

Not two minutes later, he feels a heavy hand shaking him awake. He struggles to pull himself away from the warmth of his seat, but his manager pries him up and leads him to the dorms.

 

“Mark hyung,” a soft voice welcomes him as soon as he opens the door.

 

“Renjunnie,” he chuckles, “how’d you know I was comin?” he asks, words a bit slurred.

 

“Manager hyung texted me,” Renjun answers as he catches Mark, “you reek of alcohol, hyung,” he complains.

 

Mark puts an arm around the smaller guy to steady himself. He almost buries his face into the latter’s hair the moment he smells his shampoo.

 

“You smell like watermelon,” he giggles.

 

“You’re drunk,” Mark could almost see Renjun rolling his eyes.

 

“It was official business,” he explains.

 

“I know, I know... now let’s get you to bed, okay?”

 

Mark doesn’t protest when the younger practically drags him to his room. He’s already dozing off when he feels his clothes being pulled off of him.

 

“Injunnah,” he whines, “I’m drunk don’t take advantage of me like thi— aaAAAAH!” He feels a strong pinch to his sides before he’s met by a wet towel to his face. He half expects a rough beating but instead he gets Renjun gently wiping his body with the towel feebly chuckling when he mutters to himself.

 

After being cleaned up, Mark has a pair of pyjamas handed to him. “Put these on, hyung,” the soft voice fills the room, “so you can finally sleep.” He helps the older pull his arms into the sleeves and holds him up to help wear the bottoms.

 

After Mark has settled into the bed, he hears some shuffling before the bedroom door opens and clicks shut right after. He wants to sleep, he really does, but right now all he can think about is how the clothes he has on smell like watermelons and baby powder. The scent relaxes him, but not enough to lull him to sleep. He feels anxious, needing something to accompany the scent, something more solid.

 

A flood of light enters the room as the bedroom door opens once again. Mark doesn’t dare open his eyes, silently listening to the feeble footsteps coming his way. The matress dips beside him and he reaches out, “Renjun,” he whispers but a warm hand on his cheek silences him.

 

“Let’s go to sleep, Mark,” the gentle voice invites him into a warm embrace.

 

Mark doesn’t know the last time he had some proper sleep, but when the sunlight enters the room harshly awakening him from his slumber, he figures he wouldn’t ask for anything more... so long as he gets to wake up to this sight everytime, with Renjun beside him, them sharing their warmth with each other. He admires the scene before him, tracing the beautiful boy’s profile with the pads of his fingers. _He looks so pretty sleeping_ , he thinks. Then, he risks it and steals a peck on the younger’s lips, ever so slightly leaning lower careful not to wake him up. He smiles as soon as their lips connect.

 

“Mark,” the older startles, his heart almost jumps out, “go back to sleep,” the younger whines.

**Author's Note:**

> ldjs;dlsak thank you for reading my first ever fic on ao3! it's also my first markren fic. I hope you liked it!  
> i sometimes delve into socmed aus on my [twt](https://www.twitter.com/renjwisungs) too (a.k.a i try my best and hope that people enjoy my work).


End file.
